Four Seasons
by TheOwlMoth
Summary: How would you react if you were going to a school filled with people of the opposite gender? Well, Aries doesn’t feel too great about going to Royale High. He’s very reluctant and apathetic at first, but when he meets three other freshmen like him, he discovers that not everyone has the same happily-ever-after fate.


**Ah, Royale High, that infamous Roblox game filled with arrogant hussies, little girls who can't grammar, LGBT-glorifiers, and furries. Really, it's a game filled with different types of people (mostly girls) and I love it. There's so much ridiculous drama that people argue about, it's so petty and hilarious. I don't like to engage myself in Royale High drama, but the things people argue about on there are just laughably tiny. **

**Now, for this story, I wanted to make it different. The main protagonist is a boy! How often do you see that? But I tried to make it realistic; a boy going to a school that holds primarily girls would either be very reluctant and nervous or excited that he has relationship opportunities. **

**Now that I have given some background info, let us get on with the story. **

Chapter One

Aries slumped in his cushioned seat, staring outside the glossy carriage window. The carriage was bumping along a stone brick road, its wheels rolling slowly. It was on its way to a (legendary) school called Royale High, a place where only special princes and princesses went to avoid evil and to be educated professionally.

If he had a say in it, Aries would not have chosen to attend the school. He was very certain that a place called 'Royale High' was girly, shallow, and incredibly judgmental when it came to fashion, but it was his parents' decision, not his own.

Aries, with his beautiful, slightly unruly blond hair, red freshman crown of Royale High, and red, princely suit, was born a prince to a beautiful queen and a stern king. When he turned fourteen in late November the year prior, his parents told him about Royale High for the first time, and that he'd be attending the boarding school for eight months. He was an emotional mess when the carriage arrived at his castle to take him away, but he had plenty of time to prepare, so he could not complain.

Once a year in July, sixteen fourteen-year-olds who were royal or magically superior to normal people in some way were sent off to Royale High, but not before the child's parents received a letter they would have to sign for permission to send the child to the school. Sixteen letters had to be signed by the time the freshmen were able to be sent off, of course, because if the parents rejected the offer or the child died before he or she got to attend, there would be an uneven number of students. Aries only got to wish that the choice to attend was up to the child, but of course, the world had to be unjust in its treatment. However, if the decision was his to make, he easily would have said no and not let opportunity to cloud his better judgement.

Every new freshman of Royale High received wings of their choice (well, depending on how many diamonds the student's parents had), and Aries had chosen wings entitled 'Firebird' at the wings shop in a place called Divinia, which was still on Earth. The wings arguably made him look even more princely, and nicely complemented his smooth, light tan-tainted skin and peach lips. The only thing that seemed to pop were his blue eyes, which did not complement the whole red theme he seemed to get at. But he had to be appreciative—blue eyes were quite admired in the kingdom he was born in.

Aries peered our the window even more. He felt a sudden feeling of enchantment flushing over him, like he'd submerged deep into an ocean of magic.

But it was no question why—the carriage was rolling into the broad campus of Royale High.

Anxiety and slight excitement made Aries' heart thump against his rib cage. What would the others think of him? How many other princes really attended a place called Royale High? Why did he even let his parents force him to come here?

The carriage came to a slow stop in front of a shimmering castle when the coachman yanked the reins of two large, Pomeranian-like creatures pulling it. As Aries hesitantly slipped out of the carriage with his suitcase, the polite gentleman coachman, who reminded Aries of his coachman back home, tipped his black bowler hat, mustache curling as he smiled, and he took the carriage away along the road.

Aries stared in awe at the castle, knees weak.

It was white-blue and shimmered as if it were made of cerulean quartz, and the detail and architect of the large building was magnificently meticulous. The grand entrance was an archway of leaves and flowers, arching over a staircase that led to a medieval-style gate at the very front of the school. Aries heaved his suitcase up the stairs, approached the gate, and pulled out a slip of paper that was meant to be his pass to show that he was a Royale High freshman. There was also a guard at the gate.

"This your first time, kid?" the guard asked, sounding firm, yet friendly.

"Err, yes," Aries mumbled, holding the pass out in front of him.

The guard grinned and tapped the metal gate twice with a spear he held, and the gate lifted for Aries to enter.

The interior of the castle was even grander than he could have imagined. On his very right was a café, on the left was a shelf of glittering tiaras that showed the grade levels of each student that attended, and there was an enormous fireplace between two sky-blue staircases. Just at the top of the staircases were the Library and the Lecture Hall, with the Porcelain Thrones perpendicular to those rooms. Aries found it very hard to discern everything at once, but on the top floor, he noticed, were the dorms.

He unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a piece of paper.

But before he could read it, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Why, hello there," a friendly-looking, brown-haired prince smiled. He was tall, had green eyes, and his wings were a pair called 'Frostbite", with one wing white and one wing blue. "I can tell you're rather new—relatively short, somewhere around 5'5, young, carries an overstuffed suitcase—classic Royale freshman!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Aries asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was about to get to that part, don't you worry. I'm Peter, and I am a senior prince at Royale High. As few princes as there are who come here, this place isn't too girly. You will love it here—there is a dance every Friday night that lasts until midnight, and plenty of cute girls. I've learned from experience that they grow infatuated with boys pretty easily, so finding a good one shouldn't be hard."

"Wait, who—what—where?" Aries shook his head, confused with all the words hitting him at once. Peter sure was a quick and vague talker.

"Ah, don't sweat it. Normally the teachers don't start teaching actual lessons until like the second week into the year. Trust me. What's your name, man?"

"Alexander Hamilton," Aries said apathetically.

"No, really, what is it?"

"Aries."

"Well, I'll let you settle in without my help so nothing seems too overbearing. Just don't be afraid to take action—never be afraid to take action under any circumstance, and you will be perfectly fine." Peter shook Aries' hand and walked away.

Aries shook his head and dragged his suitcase to the middle of the main floor.

SLaM.

"Ah, I hear someone who might know locker numbers," Aries said hopefully. He left his suitcase by the stairs and went to some lockers built against the side.

Behind a row, he heard soft, muffled whispers, like a scolded girl hardly able to speak comprehensively to her mother. They didn't sound sad or urgent, just quiet. Aries peered around the corner of the row of lockers, and found a girl his age, roughly 5'2, with her knees to her chest. She looked like an angel of white, with pale, ghostly, waist-length hair, silver glasses, snow capped Snow Queen wings. In her arms resided three small rabbits as white as her hair, ears twitching. The girl had matching lop-ears sprouting out of her scalp through her hair, like they were real ears. Her skin was pale, face lightly dotted in freckles and lips coated with pearly white lip gloss.

"Umm . . . Are you . . . Okay?" Aries asked hesitantly, eyes fixated on the strange girl.

She jumped, frightening her bunnies into scampering behind her waist. "What? Oh, um... yes, of course," she responded in the softest voice imaginable. "I just... can't show myself in front of—um—"

"What? Whom? Who are you?"

The girl shook her head. "Nobody." Her small lips curled to a cheeky smile.

Aries extended his hand to her, to which she gladly took and stood up. "Are you new?" he asked, adjusting his red suit.

"Um—well, yes, relatively—" The girl's pale face turned pink and screwed with confusion, as if she didn't even know what she was talking about. "I got here two days ago."

"Really? Can you show me around—maybe?"

"Perhaps..." The girl paused briefly, and suddenly, her doe eyes widened. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Bunni."

"Aries." They shook hands, with Bunni being the more apprehensive of the two.

"They hardly bring princes to Royale High," said Bunni, seeming to have calmed down. "Most of the students here are imperious, ostentatious coquettes with expansive skirts that infringe on everyone's space."

Aries was quite stunned by Bunni's abrupt negative diction, but he believed her to be more aware of the school than himself. Bunni looked adorable and innocent, but goodness, did she have a distaste for some other girls in the school. What exactly happened?

"Th-that's nice to know," Aries said awkwardly, forcing a bright grin. "Anyway, could you show me to m—"

Suddenly, Bunni took Aries' wrist and led him up the nearest stairs, but not before Aries swiped his suitcase. Once Bunni let go, she crouched on the ground and began to scamper along like a real rabbit, which Aries found odd and hard to keep up with.

Bunni quickly passed each dorm door. They were double doors, with one door pink and the other one blue. It must have been a gender thing. Bunni finally stopped at the door at the far end with the claim that she'd found his dorm.

Aries rushed up and saw his name on the heart. There was also another name there: Ella.

"I believe this is yours," Bunni said, holding out her hand as if she was presenting something so grand. Her three little rabbits hopped up into her arms, hoping to be noticed. "I have to get my schedule now, bye-bye!"

Bunni turned, leaving a trail of artificial snowflakes from her wings.

"Wait!" Aries called back, his arm reaching out suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Where do you even get your schedule from?"

"Oh, from the front office. It's by the café," Bunni explained, trying her best to support three bunnies in her thin arms. "You have to stop by the office to get your schedule and books before the term officially begins. Bye-bye, now."

The girl sprang away, her rabbits scrambling after her.

Aries turned to his dorm door. He hesitantly turned the knob and entered, seeing a very wide, dark room covered in dark carpet, a fireplace and a couple of lamps being the only sources of light. There was a little trough with narrow stairs in the very center of the room, where a coffee table, a leather couch and some books were. There was a television with two bean bags adjacent to a remote about ten feet away from a pink door, which was engraved in white letters: Ella.

So perhaps Ella had already settled in, seeing how there were empty mugs filling up the sink of the bar on Aries' far left.

There was a blue door just ahead. It must have been his, so Aries went around the homely trough and touched the door. Magically, his name was engraved in the same white letters as the pink door, and he entered the room.

There was a desk with a laptop computer on it, and a tall bookshelf with a ladder leaning up against it. Aries found no use for the latter and instead used his fiery wings. There was a bed, another desk, and a nightstand.

"Cool, we have separate rooms, at least."

Aries had to admit that he very much appreciated that there was plenty of space for him and his roommate. There would likely be no useless arguments or bickering over who gets what, because in reality, there was probably plenty of stuff to satisfy every student in Royale High. He set his suitcase by the bed and didn't even bother to unpack. He decided that he would do that later that night.

Perhaps he just wasn't having a decent first impression. Perhaps that was just one shy, likely socially inept student, and the rest were very easy to talk to.

Aries climbed back down and exited his little room, but when he came out, he saw a red-haired girl in a miniskirt, excessive red lipstick, and beautiful iridescent wings, which were called 'Perfect Wings'.

She turned, looking as lovely as a seductress, though still appearing more innocent than one.

"Oh, hello there," she sighed, smiling. "Royale High's really something, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah, it really is." Aries rubbed the back of his head. "Are you also a freshman?"

"Of course I am," Ella said. "Students of varying grade levels are not allowed to share dorms. The eight doors on this floor are freshman dorms, while there are dorms for the sophomores, the juniors, and the seniors, each separated. But no biggie, not all the grade levels get along. I've learned a lot this past week from being here, and I've learned the generalities of each grade level—the sophomores can be sensitive, the juniors are very eager and impulsive, and the seniors are like the calm top dogs. And we are the naïve, curious freshman Royale students."

"You really like to talk, don't you?" Aries mumbled, stepping into the trough.

Ella nodded. "Let it be known that sitting still and doing nothing bores me."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Are the same genders allowed to share a dorm together?"

"Well, yes, since there's a 3:1 ratio of princesses to princes, most princesses are allowed to share dorms together. But usually the princes that actually do come here are those who all the girls freak out about and the prince promises to choose one, but leaves the girls hanging. You know, almost like flaunting. But I'm sure you're not like that. You must be Aries."

"Y-yeah," said Aries. "I should explore the school. I need to get a good idea of where I actually am before I try to move between classes."

"Okay then, pleasure to meet you," Ella said sweetly.

Aries left the room promptly. Just as his foot stepped out, he saw someone passing him quickly. Luckily, it wasn't another pampered princess—it was another prince.

"Hey, there," the other prince smiled, just walking by Aries' dorm.

"Oh, uh, hello," Aries waved back.

Please, let me go, I'll do literally anything you ask.

Suddenly the other prince stopped to get a good look at Aries. "A prince? Another? At Royale flippin' High!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up.

Aries shrugged. "I guess so—"

"Okay, that's some supernatural doings right there, stars just aligned, once in a lifetime thing!"

"I don't think this is a once in a lifetime thing, Mr. Anonymous."

"Ah, right. My name's Hansel. Kind of like the fairy tale, but not . . . Your name?"

"Aries."

"Oh, like the Zodiac sign?" said Hansel, perking up.

"Um, sure, but my sign is actually Sagittarius. I don't really believe in that stuff anyway, though—"

"Mmkay, how 'bout we fetch lunch in a little bit? Lunch is at noon, and that happens to be in three minutes." Hansel pointed to a large clock.

Aries shrugged and followed Hansel to the little café on the main floor. There, they took their seats as the bell chimed to signal the end of fourth block and the start of lunch. Students came pouring into the cafe, eager to get their hands on food after being in class all morning without it.

Hansel and Aries went up to the ordering counter together, where a line of students was. When it came to be their turn, they both ordered pepperoni pizza and strawberry punch, then took their lunch ticket to the machines next to the counter. There were black levers on the side of the machines, so all the students had to do was insert their tickets, pull the lever, and the food they ordered would be there. The boys picked a small table with four seats to sit at.

Soon, Ella came striding into the café. She noticed Aries' dish and claimed that she only ordered fresh food that wasn't 'tempting to the masses'. So she ordered a salad and Enchanted Berry tea, and sat down with the boys.

"Are both of you freshmen?" Ella asked, sipping her tea.

"Yep," Aries and Hansel said simultaneously.

"Each grade level has different lunch times," said Hansel. "Different grades can't have lunch together. It's just a very weird thing they do."

"Probably because each grade level acts very different. Most of the sophomores and juniors are just so done with Royale High, and the seniors are very excited to meet the freshmen," Ella said.

Aries was not listening. He was turning his head round and round, searching for the soft, meek girl.

"Um, are either of you worried about pompous upperclassmen?" Aries asked, turning back around.

Ella snickered, covering her mouth. "What do you mean? Royale High was built on the idea that good should be protected. That's why princesses come here, demons aren't allowed here."

"No, it's that princesses, fairies, and others of that sort come here to be protected from their enemies. Not all of us are 100% good. And I know that from somebody else."

"Experiences? You haven't had any major ones yet, Aries," Hansel quipped, sipping his strawberry punch.

"I have. Trust me. I'm kind of... weirded out."

Hansel put a hand on Aries' shoulder. "Don't worry, Royale High shouldn't be so bad. There are too many nice people here, don't let your spirits down yet."

"Mmm, okay . . ."

After lunch, Aries returned to his dorm. He flew up to the loft and unpacked his suitcase, which took only five minutes, since most of the outfits he'd be wearing were supplied by the school. He figured there were bathrooms somewhere in the school—and after looking, he found the bathrooms perpendicular to the Library, and were labeled formally: Porcelain Thrones.

Aries went through the door, and saw two more on either side of a little fountain with a green plant in the center. There was a blue automatic door on the right, and a pink one on the left. Aries went through the blue door, of course, as the door raised itself and a soulless female voice said, "Access granted."

Not surprisingly, the bathroom was very large and contained a lot of grooming supplies: toothbrushes, hairbrushes (because boys use those), combs, and even towels and bunny slippers could be found in different sections of the bathroom. There were toilet stalls, mirrors with sinks protruding from them, and shower compartments behind the stalls. In the back of the boys' bathroom, there was another automatic door up a small staircase that led to a mini-spa.

Aries bathed himself quickly, without thoroughness, and slipped back into his clothes after blow drying his hair. By then, the most social hour of the day had come—well, that was what he assumed after he stepped out of the bathrooms.

Students of all grade levels, especially flirtatious girls, were strolling through the crystalline corridors, past lockers, gossiping to one another. Occasionally, Aries would spot a boy leaning against a locker, as a girl approached and tried to win his heart to no avail.

Where he came from, the men were the ones to win the women's hearts. But sometimes, old, mischievous inebriates would gang up on younger women in their teens or their twenties and slur at them. Aries knew this happened because of the late-afternoon rides he took in his coach sometimes with his favorite coachman, Benjamin. Oftentimes, he went unaccompanied by the King and Queen, since they were usually too occupied by royal duties to attend to their child. Well, Aries was fourteen, he could handle himself.

Benjamin was a kindly gentleman. He was stout and short, had a curly dark gray mustache, and usually wore a black bowler hat with an elegant tuxedo. Aries missed Benjamin already, even though he had just gone on one last carriage ride the previous evening. Benjamin often prattled on about his favorite horse, Daisy, who he never brought along on coach rides, and even brought special antiques for Aries to admire. Aries wouldn't seem like the kind of person to care for old antiques, but he had grown accustomed to Benjamin's priceless items.

The thought of Benjamin made Aries long for the times back home.

He mindlessly wandered the school, dodging overly-enthusiastic girls who did not seem to know which ways they were headed. He flew down the staircase and found students talking at the cafe tables, by the huge fireplace, and by the tiara shelves next to the entrance of the building. It wasn't a total bustle, but enough for Aries to tell that there were more than just the sixteen new freshmen.

Ella and Hansel had left the café table they were eating at earlier as well. In fact, they were nowhere to be seen on the main floor. Perhaps they'd gone back to their dorms, or were using the porcelain thrones.

Until he found them again, Aries decided he'd explore the school a little bit more. He found a large entryway near the place he stood up for Bunny, which led out to a large swimming pool, where several sophomore mermaids were splashing about like dolphins. A freshman prince was also crouched on a diving board that rose a hundred feet into the air over the pool. The mermaids began to tease him, calling him names that related to fear and cowardice.

Over the waterfall that drained into the pool was a pink, sweet bakery that smelled of cupcakes. The place was almost too sweet for Aries to turn back, but he ended up snacking on a vanilla cupcake after he exited from the front door.

As he flew back to the main castle, Aries searched for any of the three freshmen he had met that day. Unfortunately, he found none.

There was not much left to do, he decided. So Aries returned to his dorm and remained there for the rest of the day—until dinner, that is.


End file.
